cawfandomcom-20200216-history
New Era Of Sports Entertainment
A CAW fed, currently using WWE Day Of Reckoning, that opened up in February 2010. History Opened on February 2, 2010, New Era Of Sports Entertainment kicked off with The Crock announcing that he was commisioner and that on that night they would crowded its 3 champions. The men who won the titles were Bandit Kieth (World), Nostaglia Critic (3I) and Deadpool & Linkara (Tag). In the middle of March, NESE held its first Mega Event, called Brooklyn Rage. NESE would later change the game it was using, from Wrestling MPire 2008 to WWE Day of Reckoning for the Blackest Night Mega Event. NESE would then agree to a talent exchange with OLW & NESE. Due to this agreement, NESE would become part of the Vivianverse. NESE in July 2010 would open its own Developmental CAW show, Superstar Development Alliance. This show would become more of developmental league for the whole of the Vivianverse, however.NESE would then agree to a talent exhange with IWT. On December 19th, 2010, NESE offically announced it would split into two brands, with West following on from NESE proper, and East being created from scratch, ran by former NAW South owner Spriter. Ownership It was originally was going to be Inspector Shetty himself as the owner of NESE, but The Crock announced that a powerful group of European investors bought the company away from him. Shetty's role within the company is unclear, but still holds some sort of power within it. After weeks of attacks, Joey Ryan revealed himself as the attacker, but announced he was under orders from the European investors. European investors claimed they were unhappy with The Crock's performance as Commisioner, but could not legally fire him. At Blackest Night, Joey Ryan would gain complete control over NESE. However, a clever trick by Bandit Keith saw him become Co-commisioner at the Great Puerto Rican Bash. After months of feuding, Bandit Keith would defeat Joey Ryan to become full commisioner of NESE in a Gureilla Warfare Match. NESE Japan ''see also: NESE Japan '' NESE West Roster *Inspector Shetty *Linkara/90s Kid *Deadpool *Keith Connor *Data *Captain Picard *Nostalgia Critic *Scott Steiner *Bandit Keith *Chris Hero *The Human Tornado *Fire Ant *Soldier Ant *Ultramantis Black *Christopher Walken *Xenomorph (Use to be Crossbones) *Danny Jackpot *Rorschach *Kevin Steen *The Doctor *Lance Storm *Oshujax *Malcolm McDermott *Simon Belmont *KENTA *Jason Matthews *Christian *Kane *Claudio Castagonoli *Undertaker Mega Events Season 1 *NESE Brooklyn Rage *NESE Blackest Night *NESE Great Puerto Rican Bash *NESE World War Rumble *NESE Kurt Russellmania Season 2 *NESE Rondo of Blood *NESE Springtime for Hitler Champions NESE West Tag Teams *The Order of the Neo-Solar Temple (Ultramantis Black, Xenomorph, Kane & Undertaker) *Team Canada (Lance Storm, Bandit Keith, Christian, Malcolm McDermott & Kevin Steen) *The Doctor & Rorschach *The Fourth Wall (Deadpool & Linkara) *Starfleet (Data & Captain Picard) *The Masters of the Attitude Adjustment (Oshujax, Keith Connor & Jason Matthews) *The Colony (Fire Ant & Worker Ant) *Kings Of Wrestling (Chris Hero & Claudio Castagonoli) NESE East Roster *Matt Mayhem *Lemarcus Carter *Pinkie Sanchez *Chris Jericho *Ichigo Kurosaki *Nick Hogan *TAKA Michinoku *Brother Devon *Brother Ray *Xavier *The Suspect *Jack Swagger *Shawn Michaels *Mistico *AJ Styles *Bison Reed Champions Mega Events Season 1 *No Glory in Triumph Tag Teams *The Horde (Matt Mayhem & Lemarcus Carter) *Team 3D (Brother Ray & Brother Devon) *Nick Hogan & Bison Reed In-Active and Alumni In-active *Adam West (In jail for attempted Murder) Alumni *Ricky Caldwell *Kyle Gas *Jack Black *The Crock *Prince Nana *Fake Rorshach *Zac Efron *Christian Bale *Gordon Chan *Chuck Taylor *Peter Petrelli *Nostalgia Chick *Worker Ant (Retired) *Kane *Mr T *Snowflame *Joey Ryan *Nathan Slash *Big Show *Spoony (Deceased) *Jerry Atric *Edge (Retired) Former Tag Teams *Scott Steiner & Zac Efron *Tenacious D (Jack Black & Kyle Gas) *TEAM SHIT (Nick Hogan & Fake Rorshach) *Two Skinny Black Guys Of Low Moral Fiber (Human Tornado & Chuck Taylor) *The Fallen (Keith Connor & Gordon Chan) *Team TGWTG.com (Nostalgia Critic & Nostalgia Chick) Links New Era of Sports Entertainment's Youtube Channel Category:CAW Leagues Category:NESE Category:The Vivianverse